This invention is concerned with small animal restraint systems.
Small animals need to be restrained, i.e., kept still, during radiographic, ultrasound and surgical procedures. In many veterinary hospitals a veterinarian""s assistant is required to hold and position the animal even though it is anesthetized. In radiographic procedures this can subject the assistant to potentially dangerous X-rays.
It has, therefore, been proposed to provide some sort of mechanical restraint device to hold the animal still during the procedure. Several such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,451 granted to M. O. Carlin Jan. 22, 1980 for xe2x80x9cRestraining Device for Animal Surgeryxe2x80x9d. The devices there disclosed however can only support the animal in supine position permitting only ventro-dorsal radiographic views.
The same is true of a similarly designed child restraint device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,719 granted Jun. 21, 1977 to W. J. Gabriele et al. for xe2x80x9cChild Immobilizing Device for X-Raysxe2x80x9d.
There continues to be a need for a more versatile restraint system.
This invention contemplates providing a shell formed of radiolucent material contoured to conform generally to the back, neck, and head regions of the animal and having raised side walls in the leg regions of the animal. This shell has formed therein one, and preferable, two transverse regions intermediate its ends having generally U-shaped configurations. These transverse regions permit the shell to be placed on a flat surface with the animal positioned on either side or on its back. A detachable torso strap is preferably provided for holding the animal in the shell.